Funtopia/Scenario Guide
Funtopia offers the player two very profitable roller coasters, a couple flat rides, and a lot of open areas to build on. First step research-wise, would be set the research & development energy to Shops and Stalls and Thrill Rides with max funding, as only a handful of those is available to build from the start. Then comes proper park management. First step here is to move the Ferris Wheel to a much more suitable spot in the park—preferably where most other rides won't fit (near Defibrillator would work). A solid rule of thumb concerning the Ferris Wheels is that thay need only one tile of queue, and none at the exit. Another one is that, due to its low popularity compared to roller coasters, the Ferris Wheel should be built closer to the park entrance so that it can still be of use even free. Space management is key in this objective ; thankfully, Grapevine takes up little room for its length and can be easily surrounded by flat rides. It's advised to keep an eye on Grapevine, though, as it cannot safely stop during a Station Brakes Failure. To counter this, players should station a mechanic directly at the exit, with minimal patrol area and 10 minute inspection interval. Players who wish to run two trains are highly advised to add brakes before the station to reduce the chance of the brakes failing. While the ride's under works, players should also put an On-ride Photo Section somewhere in to boost their profits from Grapevine even further. As always, $2.20 or higher is the price for a neat profit. RCT2 / OpenRCT2 players might want to consider setting the ride to block-section circuit mode, and remove one chain lift element in the middle of the initial climb so that it offers a new section, and therefore, a new train. More trains = more profits ! It's as simple as that. Once Funtopia starts picking up steam, players should quickly be able to build a new roller coaster, such as a Wild Mouse. By the end of Year 1, players doing well should have anywhere from 600 to 1100 guests in. At this point, it's possible to expand the research priorities to Gentle Rides as well as Roller Coasters. The key strategy throughout Year 2 would be to slowly expand the park with a variety of flat rides and small to medium-sized roller coasters. By the end of Year 2,' Funtopia' should have anywhere from 1100 to 1600 guests in. Players may start to notice guests complaining about overcrowding, despite the park being financially succesful. The next step here would involve focusing on improving and maintaining the park to earn awards. Several are good, including the "Most Beautiful Park" and the "Tidiest Park" awards, but players should strive chiefly for the "Safest Park Award" and "Best Value Award". Towards the end of Year 3, late game strategy would be as in most cases, scouring the park and remedy any vandalism, vomit, littering, and overcrowding cases to keep the park rating from dropping too low before the end of the scenario. In short : Players should focus on rapid expansion and ride profit during Year 1, slow expansion during Year 2, and customer satisfaction during Year 3. 'Gallery' FuntopiaFinished.png Funtopia RCT.png Funtopia RCT 2.jpg Category:Scenario Guide